


Funday

by DWStephan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWStephan/pseuds/DWStephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama is very cute.<br/>But what about a Hayama with cat ears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man just //shrugs

   It was supposed to be a normal morning, like always, Izuki would wake up and yawn while ruffling his own hair, trying to prepare himself to get up and get ready to work.

   After some complains and moving non-stop, he would get up, take a nice warm shower, wash his teeth and, finally, go wake up Hayama with kisses, because his husband loved it, since he wasn't the best at wake up, but he could never beat Izuki's pissed off expression before his morning coffee.

  Izuki was still in the process of get up and face a new day of work, at a company not too far away from their home.

  Luckily, he got a job as soon as he got out of college, while Hayama was working at his family business, a ramen shop at the other side of the city.

  While faking to cry, Izuki reached for his cellphone that was under his pillow and slowly rubbed his eye to clear his vision.  

  "Oh, right, it's _fun_ day." Izuki talked to himself, while looking at his cellphone and smiling. "Hey, Kota-"

  As soon as Izuki turned around, he noticed something was off, really off.

  "Ok, what the hell?"

  Hayama's sleeping face was always cute, in Izuki's eyes at least, but see him with a sleeping face and cat ears? It sure wasn't what he was expecting when he woke up this morning.

  Izuki was trying to process what was happening, but his body answered fast than his own mind, and when he realized, he was rubbing Hayama's cat ears, that for his surprise, was really soft, compared to the hair of his husband.

  Hayama didn't woke up at all, but smiled and moved his head a lot while Izuki rubbed his ears, so he decided to start poke Hayama's face, just to make sure he was alive or everything was just a weird dream.

  "Hm... Shun, let me sleep more, it's Sunday." Hayama sleepy voice made all of this even more cute, and honestly, Izuki wasn't the best at see cute things.

  "No, it's _fun_ day."

  Hayama busted a laugh, turning around while trying to catch his breath, and jesus christ, Izuki wanted to touch his cat ears and kiss him for eternity, how he managed to find someone so cute?

  "Kotaro, you have cat ears." Izuki said with a serious expression, or the best of a serious expression he could make.

  Hayama, between laughing and catching his breath, asked what if the weird talk, but he knew that, even if Izuki loved puns, he never pranked or tried to, it wasn't kind of humor.

  "No, serious, look." Reaching for Hayama's cat ears, Izuki slowly rubbed them.

  Hayama felt like his body relaxed instantly, without notice, he already had his eyes closed, smiling and moving his head so Izuki would start to pet him.

  And of course, his husband started to slowly caress his head, see Hayama like this was almost like an angel coming and saying that he was now in heaven.

  While dancing in heaven inside his head, Izuki stopped when a purr left from Hayama's lips.

  "Did I just-"

  Hayama stopped himself, he wasn't sure he wanted to admit he just sound like a cat, ok, he now had cat ears, but this didn't meant that he was going to act like a cat, right?

  "Yes, you did."

  Hayama and Izuki started to laugh, they could care more about this situation, but it wasn't their way of see things, so they had to take an advantage from all of it, and honestly, it wasn't that bad to have a half-cat husband.

  "You really are _purr_ fect, Kotaro." Izuki said, smiling like an idiot.

  And again, Hayama started to laugh, almost falling from the bed this time.

  "That's why I love you, Shun." Hayama said, cleaning the tear from his eyes.


End file.
